


Please Don't Bite

by ccelestialisms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural things still exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccelestialisms/pseuds/ccelestialisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa Porter likes to think of life as a baseball game. Sometimes you'll hit a home run worthy hit, but an outfielder will catch it and ruin it for you. Other times, you'll make a great hit, and score a home run. Then there are those times when the pitcher throws a curveball to throw you off. And right now, life is throwing Alexa a major curveball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you like it :) The thing with the marks is that you and your soulmate get matching marks with your soulmates initials in small letters beside your mark. You will learn more about the marks later in the story, so stay tuned. Enjoy!! :)

“Mr. and Mrs. Porter, I’m so sorry to tell you, but your daughter, Hailey, has died.”  
A scream ripples through the hospital. A mother cries out for her eleven-year-old daughter to come back, fighting to see her daughter, her husband holding her back with tears pouring out of his eyes. They had just been brought the news that their oldest child, Hailey, had died from being attacked by an animal. They couldn’t figure out which was worse, losing Hailey, or telling the two other children, Oliver and Alexa, that their sister was dead.  
When the newly dead child’s mother finally stopped fighting her husband’s grasp, she crumbled. She shattered into a million pieces and sank into her spouse’s embrace. For what felt like hours, the couple just sat in the disturbingly clean halls of the hospital mourning for their daughter.  
When the couple got home, the two remaining children ran to greet them. The children saw the tears in their parent’s eyes and that their older sister wasn’t with them.  
“Mommy, Daddy, why are you crying?” Their son asked.  
“And where’s Hailey?” The five-year-old daughter followed up.  
“S-she is gone. Hailey died,” The children’s mother choked out. The family sobbed for their dead loved one. And within the next month, the family left town, searching for a new beginning.  
~~~~~  
After twelve wonderful years in Maine, Alexa and Oliver’s father got a new job as deputy for the police department in a little town in California. The family would have to move, but since Oliver was already in college, he was going to stay in Maine. It was almost as hard to leave Maine as it was to leave Colorado, where Hailey died. In Maine, Oliver had got his mark, a small gear with the initials J.C printed beside it in the center of his palm. Oliver had also met his soulmate, joining his parents in having beautiful, gold marks. Alexa had made lots of new friends in Maine and almost fully recovered from losing her sister. She still hadn’t gotten her mark though. Alexa would have to leave behind another part of her childhood, her amazing friends, which hurt slightly less than the loss of her older sister.  
Although the house had been almost completely empty for the past week, the emotions of moving hadn’t hit Alexa until she was in the airport, saying goodbye to the most amazing people she had ever met.  
~~~~~  
It was Alexa’s first day of school in Beacon Hills. If her family had moved before the beginning of the school year, Alexa’s nerves wouldn’t be as bad because her first day of school would also be everyone else’s first day of school, but that was not the case. Alexa pulled the top section of her soft blonde curls back into a bun and put on a grey v-neck tee shirt. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, then she slung her back pack over her shoulder, and grabbed her phone and earbuds.  
While Alexa was eating breakfast, her mother kept pestering her about school.  
“Mom, I can get to student services by myself,” Alexa whined. “I’m seventeen, a junior in high school. I can take care of myself.”  
“Okay, Lex,” Your mother started. “Just call me if you need anything. Now finish up your breakfast and go brush your teeth, it’s almost time for you to leave.”  
~~~~~ “Here’s your schedule. Your locker and locker combination will be on the sheet also. Have a great first day,” Said the red-haired desk woman after she gave Alexa a quick speech about Beacon Hills High School, Alexa’s new school. Alexa thanked the woman and proceeded to her 1st period class, AP US History. As she approached the classroom, her heart started pounding and her hands started getting clammy. Alexa was so focused on calming down that she didn’t even notice the burning sensation coming from under her collarbones.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, @teenwolftina


End file.
